Illusion
by Flybaek
Summary: Mereka semua , aku dapat merasakannya. Itu bukan sekedar penunjuk arah ketika aku tak menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku dilema. / Baekhyun and SM Artist Fanfiction


**ILLUSION**

**Cast** : Byun Baek Hyun

SM town Member

**Genre** : Fantasy, Mistery, a little bit horror.  
**Author : **FlyBaek / Rahma Ayu Arinta

**Summary **: Mereka semua , aku dapat merasakannya. Itu bukan sekedar penunjuk arah ketika aku tak menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku dilema.

**Disclamer : **Cast yang ada diFF ini tertuju pada diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi untuk karakter, alur, tema, dan semua yang bersangkutan mengenai imajinasi saya adalah pegembangan tema dari Kakak Tingkat yang sudah membuat pencerahan buat FF ini sendiri. Sekali lagi terima kasih. ©2013

**Note : **FF ini bukan hasil plagiat atau bentuk apapun, sebelumnya sudah dipost di EXO For Exotic INA dan akun pribadiku. Dengan menggunakan judul yang sama tahun lalu xD TIDAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEKKAN BIAS KALIAN DISINI. Untuk bagian sebelum konflik memang kerasa kaya bertele-tele. Soalanya part itu dibuat pas jaman baru mulai nulis, sisanya baru dibuat ngebut -_- bisa dibilang ini ff lama publish :v dan yang buat aku semangat buat ngelanjutin karena pict EXO OFFICIAL TEASER PHOTO xD Sorry for typo, just enjoy it guys *wink*

_**-ILLUSION-**_

Baek Hyun POV

Lembur, menjadi pekerjan favorit ku beberapa hari ini. Pulang diatas jam makan malam, dan bermain sebentar menikmati angin kota Seoul yang menyesakkan. Tetapi aku menyukai pengalamn baru itu, dimana aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku pilih. Semenjak aku lepas dari Eomma (ibu) yang ada di Deugu aku lebih mandiri dan tertata. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan asuransi terkemuka di distrik ramai sekitar pusat kota. Menetap dikota besar dan jauh dari orang tua sudah kupikirkan matang-matang sejak aku duduk dikelas 1 SMA. Dan akhirnya keinginanku menjadi kenyataan, aku mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan yang dapat membiyayai kuliah dan apartemenku. Delapan tahun bukanlah hari-hari singkat yang sederhana. Mulai dari diusir sampai tidur dijalanan pernah aku lalui, tetapi semua berubah ketika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sampinganku di distrik tadi.

Aku melirik jam yang ada dinakas dekat computer kerjaku. Sembilan P.M , aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang dan tak lupa untuk membelli cheese ttoboki di lapak depan kantor. Cemilan satu itu jadi makanan kesukaan ku karena rasa asin bercampur kenyalnya kue beras yang khas. Ah, aku akan membeli dua porsi. Aku bergegas mematikan komputer yang baru saja selesai aku pakai untuk mendata konsumen yang memakai jasa kami, dan menyelempangkan tas kerja yang tergeletak didekat sebelah kaktus kecil yang terselip diantara laporan pengeluaran yang belum aku berikan pada menejer. Aku bergegas menuju lift yang langsung terbuka dan tentu saja tak menunggu waktu lama sampai kelantai dasar gedung sepuluh tingkat ini.

Aku melambai kearah Kim ajusshi yang tentu saja sudah tau apa yang akan aku pesan. Ia tersenyum ramah dan memberikan pesananku dengan porsi yang telah aku tentukan sebelumnya. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan memberikannya pada ajusshi yang aku perkirakan menginjak usia pertengahan empat puluh itu. Aku melangkah keluar sambil menjinjing kantong plastik berisikan ttoboki kesukaanku itu. Jalanan tengah lengang malam ini, tak seperti biasanya yang tak tau kapan akan menunjukkan kantuknya. Menendang batu-batu kecil membuat ku terbantu dari kesepian yang aku rasakan ketika berada di Deugu dulu. Saat menendang batu yang lain ternyata batu itu terarah kepada sebuah kertas berwarna merah dan bermotif klasik. Penasaran, aku pungut kertas itu dan membukanya cepat. 'HEROSASE'. Delapan huruf itu tertulis dibagian tengah kertas tadi dengan tinta hitam tebal. Tak ambil pusing aku membuangnya sembarang dan kembali riang menuju apartemen sederhana yang sangat aku sayangi itu.

Kunci yang aku letak di bagian saku kanan ku terangkat dan memasuki lubang kecil yang dingin itu. Aku memutarnya dan tentu saja masuk tanpa rasa bersalah. Mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal rumah berwarna coklat bermotif garis pemberian Minho -teman kerjaku- saat ulang tahun ku tahun lalu.

Ttoboki yang sedari tadi setia ku genggam aku pindahkan kesebuah wadah besar bertutup rapat keluaran pabrik asli Korea. Setelah melakukannya aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada disudut kanan apartemen kecilku. Menyampirkan handuk terlebih dahulu dan melepas sandal rumah nyamanku.

Malam melelahkan ini seolah sirna saat air hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit putih ku. Membuatku lebih nyaman dan merasakan hal yang mennggelitik bibirku untuk bersiul ringan. Setelah mandi, aku akan menonton Bettle Dance yang disiarkan di KBS sembari menikmati ttoboki dan tak lupa sekaleng cola yang menyegarkan. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan rutinku, aku melangkah tidur untuk mengistirahatkan segala macam saraf yang menegang karena aktivitas yang tak sedikit hari ini tadi. Keadaan tubuhku yang fit tetap saja membutuhkan perhatian.

_**-ILLUSION-**_

Author POV

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan warna dasar dinding putih itu senyap. Belum ada aktifitas yang berarti kecuali jam digital yang sedari tadi menghentak geram seolah ingin memangsa sang majikan karena tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Benda itu masih menyerukan nada yang sama, tetapi lima menit berlalu tak ada respon dari makhluk yang sedang pulas dibalik selimutnya. Benda persegi itu menyerah, dan menunggu 10 menit berikutnya untuk membangunkan makhluk itu. Detik terus bergulir, seolah dimabuk sang waktu seonggok tubuh berkulit pucat itu terbangun dari istirahat lelahnya, tubuhnya meregangkan otot yang lelah karena terlalu lama didepan komputernya semalam. Matanya menyipit sesaat terkena sinar terang dari arah luar. Pagi yang sedikit menyenangkan, karena mengingat hari ini minggu.

Tangannya menggapai jam yang ada diatas nakas yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menempel didinding sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 09:00, jam digital itu sempat berbunyi lagi, tetapi dengan sedikit tekanan dibelakkangnya jam itu mati jua. Setelah sekian detik ia mengatur nafas, sepasang kakinya menapak marmer berwarna peach. Ia menyibakkan bagian selimut berwarna hitam dan diikuti mengibas-ibaskan bantal dan gulingnya keudara. Kicau burung menyeruak dari arah luar. Tangannya pun gatal, seolah tak sabar melihat dunia luar. Ia menarik tirai berwarna putih beraksen pita dengan gaya khas. Matanya menerawang luas. Hari tak begitu ramai, langitpun bergambar biru dengan awan yang menggerombol berlomba melewati matahari yang belum begitu terik. Ah pas, fikirnya. Ia ingin berkeliling juga.

Tak lama, ia mundur dan memasuki kamar mandi yang hanya beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. 30 menit ia bersiap untuk berpakaian dan sarapan. Jam yang ada diruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 10.05. Dengan hoodie abu-abu yang menutup kepalanya serta celana setengah tiang senada ia gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan kala itu. Bibirnya menyuarakan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat ipod kesayangannya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya, menyerukan godaan pada wajah ovalnya.

Ia terus berjalan, dan tak sadar bahwa tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi telah ada didepan mata. Ia berjalan santai dan memasuki gedung bertingkat didepannya. LOTTE MART kata penyambut yang menjamah matanya. Ia memang berniat untuk berbelanja, karena memang persediaan dirumahnya menipis. Waktu dua jam ia pakai untuk memenuhi kebutuhnanya. Selebihnya, lelaki itu berjalan-jalan menapaki jalanan yang tampak sangat lengang sejak kemarin. Ia heran, kemana orang – orang pergi ?.

Hari semakin terik, banyak penjual ice cream yang memang stay diseberang-seberang jalan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Baek Hyun menapak batu kerikil bosan. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan menahan nafsunya untuk menyantap 1 porsi besar ice cream vanilla kesukaannya. Ia hanya harus menghemat pengeluarannya. Jalan setapak yang mengarah dari jalan raya dengan banyak pohon pinus diseberangnya membuat hari sedikit tenang. Sesampainya dipekarangan rumahnya yang asri, Baek Hyun nampak terkesiap. Ada sebuah bingkisan kecil yang tergeletak didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia berlari kecil dan membuka bingkisan itu dengan paksa. Matanya mebelo, 'HEROSASE'. Kata itu kembali ia temukan. Sama persis denga kertas sembarang yang ia temukan semalam saat perjalanan akan pulang.

Dengan gusar, cepat-cepat ia menancapkan besi berukuran kecil disebuah lubang yang terpatri dipintu. Barang belanjaannya ia geletakkan begitu saja didekat pintu. Cepat-cepat ia menghidupkan komputernya dan mencari maksud dari kata itu. HEROSASE. Membuatnya mati penasaran. Tak sampai satu menit sebuah page muncul, terpampang dimata cokelatnya. Klasik, zaman dulu itulah yang ada dikepalanya saat itu. Page itu membuatnya pening. Tulisan serupa ia temukan dengan bermacam ukuran. Saat ia menscroll mosenya kebawah hanya dua pilihan disana. Register or Sign In. wajahnya tampak frustasi dan tak sabar mengklik Register.

Pertama ia harus menuliskan marga, lalu nama lengkap, dan beberapa hal yang menurutnya sedikit rumit karena dirinya yang susah berkonsentrasi dan menguasai diri dari gugup yang luar biasa. Ada sebuah peritnah disana. Setelah ia menekan OK pada layar muncul kotak hitam dengan latar HEROSASE. Perintah itu berbunyi :

_**Silahkan mendaftarkan diri anda secara sah digedung perkumpulan kami.  
Gedung SM, lantai 3 nomor 33 adalah ruangan anda. Terimakasih**_.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung menyembul dari sisi pelipisnya. Ini bukan yang ia kehendaki. Ia hanya penasaran akan apa yang tertulis dikertas yang sudah dua hari ini muncul dikehidupnnya. Ia mematikan komputernya, berlalu kerah kamar dan membawa kunci mobilnya. Untuk sekian kalinya ia memutar daerah kuno di pinggiran kota Seoul. Nampak olehnya bangunan 3 tingkat bercat coklat dan berwarna abu-abu pada dindingnya. Cetakan 'SM' menyambutnya di pintu utama. Daerah yang sepi dan terdengar hening.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seorang wanita yang menyeru dari arah kirinya.

"Kau belum mendaftar tuan", Rambut hitam mengkilat wanita itu berpadu dengan warna merah menyala. Wajahnya nampak datar dan dengan gerakan cepat menyodorkan kertas kosong dan pena kearah lelaki tadi.

"Aku harus menulis apa ?", dengan terbata ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Cukup tanda tangani kertas ini, dan ambil kunci sesuai dengan ruangan anda", wanita itu menjelaskan masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sekali-kali Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah nametag yang wanita itu pakai. Tiffany Hwang. Ia mengingat-ngingat dimana kiranya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Silahkan", kertas yang sudah Baekhyun tanda tangani tadi sudah berpindah tangan dan diletakan kedalam semacam lemari besi tua disudut ruangan.

Dengan ragu, ia mengait sebuah kunci yang tergantung didekat tangga. Kunci itu dingin dan berornamen ukiran kayu mahoni yang membentuk symbol 'HR'. Derit kayu tua mengantarnya hingga lantai atas. Tangga itu membentuk lingkaran yang meliuk hingga ujungnya. Dinding-dinding berwallpaper kusam menemaninya. Penerangan yang agak redup, hanya dengan bantuan beberapa lampu bernyala kuning menyesaki penglihatannya. Degup jantungnya mulai tidak berirama. Setelah ia melewati beberapa ruangan dengan nomor berurut, ia sampai didepan ruangan '33' miliknya. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai mengeluarkan keringat, tangannya menjulur membuka kunci pintu putih yang menghadang didepannya.

_ KLEK_

Suasana yang sangat berbeda ia temui setelah pintu tadi terbuka. Langkahnya sempat terhenti, merasa sangat asing dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki satu kursi dengan meja kecil disamping kanannya, dan anehnya kursi itu hanya mengahadap kesebuah layar televisi berukuran besar. Ruangan itupun hanya bercat putih. Benar-benar seperti tidak ada batas. Instingnya menuntun untuk memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam, ia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas kursi tadi.

Pintu sudah tertutup dari tadi, aura pengap mulai ia rasakan. Setelah yakin akan kemantapan hatinya, ia menekan tombol on pada remot yang telah tersedia didekatnya tadi. Ada banyak file yang hanya bernomor. Dengan random, ia memencet nomor yang ada difikirannya. **02**. Tanpa sadar, ia menekan tombol play.

Terlihat, ada seorang lelaki yang menancapkan tajamnya mata pena berulang kali hingga menembus permukaan kulitnya sendiri. Tatapannya kosong, tidak ada rasa sakit yang ia tunjukkan. 'Kim Jongin' nama itu terbaca sekilas olehnya. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan ngeri, tidak perasakah orang itu ? fikirnya. Baekhyun mencoba mematikan viseo itu, tapi nihil. Usahanya tiada hasil. Darah terus mengucur dari tancapan pena itu, jas biru beludru yang dipakai oleh lelaki yang tengah ada di video itu terciprat tiada ampun. Setelahnya, ia menancapkan mata pena tadi kearah lututnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi incrannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia tertawa sekarang, dan tiada rasa sakit atau penyesalan yang tertara diwajahnya. Ia merasa puas..

Dahi Baekhyun menarik bingung, ia merasakan dorongan yang begitu besar untuk melihat-lihat isi dari video-video itu. Setelah video pertamanya tadi selesai menayangkan isinya, ia mengarahkan tombol navigasi yang ada diremot itu untuk terus memilih nomor berapa kiranya yang akan menjadi tontonannya selanjutnya. Toh ini sudah terlanjur, fikirnya. **11**. Ia berhenti dinomor ganjil itu, menekan tombol PLAY dan video kembali bermain.

Sebuah bangku terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan yang bersetting tua itu. satu menit pertamanya tidak ada gerakan yang terlihat dalam video itu. Berbarengan dengan niat Baekhyun untuk menekan tombol close, ada lelaki berkaca mata memasuki ruangan itu. menyeret kakinya yang terlihat sedikit pincang dengan deritan yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. Deritan itu berlanjut hingga akhirnya lelaki itu dengan susah payah mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia menangis. Mulai menangis dengan kencang dan disela tangisannya ia memandang kearah kamera yang sejak tadi berada diruangan itu sebelum ia datang. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan ketakutan . Kemejanya bersimbah darah pekat.

"La…aa..ay.. mem..mm…bunu.. ", Baekhyun terkesiap atas apa yang ia dengar. Lelaki ini membicarakan apa ?. Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lay mem…bun..nuh..ibu", lelaki berkaca mata itu menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Baekhyun menganga akan pengakuan lelaki yang tengah menceritakan hal yang paling rahasia menurutnya.

"Lay sse..ora..ah..", uccapannya terhenti ketika pintu yang ada dibelakangnya terbuka.

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU BODOH !" lelaki yang nampak persis dengan lelaki berkaca mata itu mendobrak masuk.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM, KAU MEMBUNUH IBU LAY !" ia berdiri menghadapi kembarannya dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"ZHANG YIXING! KAU INGAT ? KAU ITU AKU, DAN AKU ITU KAU!" Lay membalas perkataan lelaki berkacamata -Yixing- dengan urat-urat yang kentara.

"TIDAK !, KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIKU", Yixing mengarahkan tinju kearah Lay. Dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kamera yang tak jauh dari mereka, menyebabkan video itu terhenti dengan menyisakan tnda Tanya akan akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Matanya berkedut serasa ingin menangis. Tangannya sudah gemetar sejak awal mereka mulai berteriak satu sama lain. Apa maksud video-video ini ? apa hubungannya dengan ku ?. Baekhyun mulai bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. **"-12-SPECIAL". **Ia memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu, menenangkan syarafnya yang menengang. Baekhyun menekan tombol PLAY, tetapi file itu tidak bisa dibuka. Melainkan ada peringatan yang tiba-tiba muncul menggantikan layar sebelumnya.

** PERHATIAN! **

** Anda tidak dapat membuka file ini, anda harus menyelesaikan 11 video sebelumnya. Silahkan lengkapi persyaratan ini.**

Mata sipit pria itu melebar penuh. Ia masih harus menonton 9 video aneh ini. Nafasnya beradu gusar, haruskah ? fikirnya. Ia memilih pilihan itu, karena untuk apa ia datang kesini jika rasa penasarannya tidak terjawab seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menontonnya secara urut. Tombol navigasi yang ada digenggamannya kembali menuju atas, dan memilih tombol PLAY. **01**

"Xiu Min-ah" layar masi gelap. Tetapi nama itu terdengar dan menyapa inra pendengarannya.

"Wae?" Televisi itu mulai menayangkan sesosok lelaki tembab dengan rambut belah tengahnya.

"Enak ?" tanya seseorang yang memegang kamera itu.

"Ne, Bakpao ini enak", lelaki tadi berucap.

"Xiu, coba lihat ada sesuatu dilangit dekat pohon pinus itu." Suara gadis itu mulai terdengar lagi.

"Eng, dimana ?" ketika lelaki itu berbalik badan, sebuah pisau tajam mengoyak punggungnya. Menyisakan luka sobek yang lumayan parah.

"Nu..ekk..na.." pipi chubbynya memuntahkan sisa bakpao yang ia gigit beberapa saat yang lalu. Rintihannya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sakit Xiu ?" Xiu Min menahan lukanya dengan tangan sebelah kiri. Tidak membiarkan darahnya menyembur begitu saja.

"Ne..o….na..peu..nn" Matanya memerah menahan tangis, urat-urat lehernya terlihat menahan pedih.

"Heh, masih jahat siapa jika dibandingkan dengan appamu yang menelantarkan anaknya dari wanita lain ? YAITU AKU !" Mata elang milik xiu menatap wanita yang terpaut 3 tahun diatasnya itu nanar. Raut penyesalan tertera diwajahnya, walau ayahnya yang melakukan itu tetapi dalam darahnya juga terdapat garis keturunan dari sang ayah.

"Jeb..bal..nu..naaa..kk" darah mulai merembet kemulutnya. Menetes tanpa ampun dari bibirnya.

"Dendamku setidaknya sudah terbalas. Membunuh satu-satunya anak lelaki dikeluarga Xiu" kamera yang sejak tadi ia bawa menyorot kearah paras ayunya.

"Jessica, kau memang jenius" kata itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum video yang ada dilayar kembali berakhir.

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata, haruskah semua file ini berisi kesedihan. Buku-buku tangannya mengusap wajah tirusnya frustasi. Ia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tetapi nalurinya berkata lain. Ia merasa ambigu sekarang. Tetapi, entah dorongan dari mana ia menekan tombol next, yang artinya ia harus melihat darah dan air mata lagi.

**03 **(file nomor 02 sudah terplay)

Dum.. Dum..

Nampak lapangan basket indoor yang sangat luas. Bola orange terpantul, melambung tinggi melampaui ring basket yang berada didekatnya. Lelaki dengan pakaian seragamnya mencoba utuk mengejar dimana bola itu akan jatuh. Ia mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan ruangan itu, karena ia telah melanggar peraturan utuk membolos diwaktu jam sekolah masih berlangsung.

Lantai tempat olahraga itu masih licin, tetapi karena kebosanan yang menderanya ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main terlebih dahulu. Lagipula waku untuk berakhirnya jam hukumannya masih lama.

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit kesekian kalinya. ia yakin, ia tidak asin akan rambit ikal dan postur badan yang tinggi itu.

Baekhyun kembali berkonsentrasi kelayar besar dihadapannya. Sekarang benda bundar itu sudah memutar diujung jari telunjuk lelaki yang mengejar bola tadi. Namun tak lama, bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding kearah pintu keluar. Ada seseorang yang berdiri disana, tetapi Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat siapa kiranya orang yang tengah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan lelaki pertama tadi.

"Oppa, Eothoke ? Akk.. akku hamil", Bola yang hendak diambil lelaki tadi kembali terjatuh.

"Sulli-ah, katakan sekali lagi", Nada bicaranya berubah bergemetar menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya.

"Ak.. akku hamil oppa, Chanyeol oppa", Lelaki itu terjatuh, bersimpuh dikedua kaki wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan oppa, berdiri", Sulli, begitu yg Chanyeol panggil ikut berjongkok menyetarakan posisi mereka.

"KATAKAN, SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAMU !", Urat leher Chanyeol menyembul ,embentuk garis tak beraturan mematri kulit putihnya.

"Ttt..taemin oppa", Berganti, Sulli yang bersimpuh menelengkan pandangannya yang sudah buram akan air mata.

"Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah merebut yeojachinguku !", Sekali bangkit lelaki itu melangkah lebar dengan tempo yang cepat. Berlari ? Lebih dari itu.

"OPPA JANGAN !", Sulli ikut berdiri, menyusul kekasihnya yang tentu saja akan membunuh orang yang telah mengambil keperawanannya hingga tumbuh janin dirahimnya. Ia terjebak waktu itu, hingga ia tidak menyadari ada makhluk lain yang ikut hidup dengannya.

Scene mulai menampakkan keramaian dan terangnya sinar mentari tengah hari. Panggilan beberapa guru yang lewat dihiraukan begitu saja oleh lelaki jangkun itu.

Bidikannya sekarang adalah Lee Taemin, berandal sekolah yang pecundang sehingga menyebabkan kekasihnya mengandung benih nista itu.

"LEE TAEMIN !", Hati chanyeol panas, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Sedang orang yang ia cari tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain diseberang gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa ?" Taemin menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan terganggu.

"KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERIKANKU PEMBELAAN ATAU ALASAN PENUH KEBOHONGANMU ITU HAH ?" Chanyeol menarik kerah Taemin dan mendorong wanita yang bersama lelaki itu hingga terjerembab.

"Lalu ? kau sudah tau jawabannya kan ?" Taemin menyeringai.

"TERKUTUK KAU LEE TAEMIN !" Chanyeol bersumpah dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya yang telah membatu.

"AAAAAAAAA", Seinci pukulan itu berjarak seinci dari pelipis kanan taemin. namun jeritan itu berhasil mengembalikan chanyeol untuk fokus.

"SULLI", Saat iya menoleh kearah jeritan itu, ia melihat sulli sudah bersimbah darah. masuk kedalam sela mobil yang menabraknya.

"SULLI", Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama itu dan menyeret tubuh lemah itu keluar dari tempatnya semula. semua orang mulai berkerumun, menatap iba kasihan dan panik sekaligus.

"Opp..aaa uhuk" Darah membanjiri telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menyanggah kepala Sulli dari belakang.

"TIDAK, TIDAK, JANGAN SEKARANG. SULLI BANGUN SULIIIIII", jerit terakhir milik Chanyeol memutuskan video itu. Menyisakan kepedihan tak terungkap dan terlupakan..

Baekhyun mengetukkan remote digenggamannya dengan gusar. Ia memilih mundur untuk sampai disini, walau semua ini tidak cukup tapi biarlah ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak tau apa-apa. Ia menaruh remote tadi, digeletakkan disamping meja kecil itu. Ketika permukaan kulitnya menyentuh besi yang menjadi pegangan itu terkunci. tidak dapa digerakkan apalagi dibuka. Layar hitam dibelakang Baekhyun kembali hidup dengan sendirinya. tidak ada gambar lain, selain list video yang belum ia tonton.

"KAU HARUS MENYUDAHI APA YANG KAU MULAI", ia mendengar suaranya sendiri saat ini. Bulu lehernya meremang ketika mendengarkan kata itu terucap. Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi, tetapi tidak mungkin halusinansi barusan begitu nyata.

"DUDUKLAH, JANGAN BUAT DIRIMU TERJEBAK LEBIH LAMA. KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN INI HARUSSSS!",Tiba-tiba suara melengkin lain menyelusup membelah perhatiannya. ia kalah, ia kalah untuk memerangi dirinya sendiri. ia yakin ada hang tidak beres. sangat yakin.

Baekhyun duduk kembali, dan dengan otomatis layar memainkan video berikutnya.

**04**

Berbeda dengan 3 video sebelumnya yang nampak tua dan kuno, saat ini dilayar menayangkan kamar berukuran besar bergaya eropa. banyak ukiran disana sini dan juga warna dinding yang putih tulang menyisakan kesan elegan yang jarang ditemui untuk jaman sekarang ini.

Dibagian tengah ruang itu, terdapat tempat tidur berukuran king size lengkap dengan tirai-tirai tempat tidur kerajaan. Hidup seperti dialam mimpi yang enggan untuk disudahi. Ditengah bagian tempat tidur besar itu, merigkuk seorang wanita dengan rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata menghitam serta bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. ia menggigil, nampak ketakutan akan datangnya sesuatu, atau seseorang lebih tepatnya. Giginya menggeretak, menggigit kuku panjangnya sendiri. pakaian yang ia kenakan bersih, tetapi yang difikirkan orang pertama kali adalah mirisnya penampilan batin wanita itu sekarang, paras eloknya tak dapat dikenali lagi. Mata hezle yang membuat orang berdecak kagum ketika menatapnya hilang berganti tatapan kelabu yang menyedihkan.

_**KRITT**_..

Pintu masuk berdaun dua dibalik punggunnya terbuka. menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan jas dan sepatu mengkilatnya. Ia masuk tanpa berbicara sepatah apapun, dengan pasi langkah lelaki itu menuju kearah wanita itu tengah meringkuk.

"Bagaimana harimu Soo Jung ?" Lelaki iu bersuara dan menyapa wanita itu. Jung Soo Jung.

"Heh., heh.. heh.. PERGI PERGI", tiba-tiba Soo Jung histeris. Lelaki itu menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Soo Jung tadi.

"Kau tidak merindukan suamimu ?", Lelaki itu tersenyum segaris. tetapi mengangkat pada salah satu bagiannya, menyeringai.

"BODOH, KEJAM, PERGI KAU !" Tangan kiri Soo Jung menggapai salah satu bantal dan melemparkannya kearah lelaki tadi. tetapi sayang sebelum mengenai wajahnya, lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"KAU MENGATAIKU HAH ! SUDAH BERANI KAU SEKARANG DENGANKU", Soo Jung ditarik dan dijerembabkan kebawah. Pelipisnya hampir mengenai sudut ranjang yang tajam.

"Huhuhu, ampuni aku suamiku ampuni aku huhu, Luhan oppa ampuni aku" Soo Jung merengek dibawah kaki lelaki itu.

"Lihat, kemana kau yang dulu Soo Jung ? apa aku sudah keterlaluan hingga kau takut kepadaku ehm ?", Luhan, Xi Luhan menarik wajah Soo Jung untuj menilik mata bocah itu.

"Ck, tidak berguna", Luhan mengayunkan tangannya dan.. PLAKKK, tamparan lima jari membekas dipipi kiri Soo Jung. Air mata telah mengalir sejak awal. dan makin deras setelahnya.

"KAU ITU MENYUSAHKANKU !, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA HAH !" Luhan menginjak kaki Soo Jung yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Luhan berbalik hendak keluar untuk kembali menenangkan diri. Tetapi ia salah untuk berbalik saat itu. Karena setelahnya, garpu yang Soo Jung sembunyikan dibalik lengan bajunya menancap tubuh luhan, tanpa ampun dan penuh dendam..

"AKH." Baekhyun menampakkan keterkejutannya dengan ikut mengerang ketika melihat Luhan jatuh dengan beberapa tetes darah dan air mata yang mengalir dari ekor matanya.

"HAHAHA, SAKIT KAN !", tiada lagi tatapan ketakutan dimata itu. Soo Jung menyalak, menampakkan tatapan tajam yang menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah datang dan meyerahkan nyawamu hari ini. KEJAM. KAU YANG HARUS MATI KAU TAHU ITU HA !", Soo Jung mengangkat garpu itu tinggi-tinggi, hendak meluncurkan niatnya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Percuma saja ia memberi cinta dan kasih sayang selama ini, karena semua yang ia beri tiada balas yang setimpal dari Luhan. Ia dicampakkan, disiksa, dan dikhianati dalam waktu bersamaan. Ketakutan yang ia derita Selama ini ia tumpahkan semuanya, mengoyak tubuh Luhan dalam waktu singkat.

**PIPP.. PIPP.. PIPP..**

Baekhyun meraih remote yang ia letakkan tadi. Sebelumia enekan tombol next video berikutnya sudah terplay bagaikan playlist. Baekhyun berdiri, membenarkan tempat duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya tak suka. Kenapa makin kesini tempat ini bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Fwuh", ia membuang nafasnya berat. Duduk, dan kembali larut dalam tayangan berikutnya.

**05**

Ada lukisan, ia melihat lukisan dua orang dilayar itu. seorang lelaki dengan tubuh sedang dan wanita yang memegang boneka teddy bear putihnya. Wanita itu menunduk dan tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Poninya yang menutup hingga ujung hidungnya membuat Baekhyun menerka-nerka wajahnya. Saat Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya kearah lain lukisan itu jatuh. Sanggahannya patah karena sesuatu, dan saat Baekhyun menatap lagi layar bisu itu ia melihat seorang gadis diikat dibalik lukisan tadi. Tetapi, raut wajahnya diam, pucat pasi.

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menantikan kelanjutan yang tak kunjung pasti. Lelaki berambut warna-warni tiba-tiba masuk dengan sebuah tongkat baseballnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi gadis yang tak berekspresi itu. menilik paras menyedihkannya. Bibir itu bergetar, Baekhyun mendekatkan pandangannya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dan benar saja, ia melihat bibir mungil tadi bergetar.

"Takut ?", Lelaki itu berucap kata pertamanya. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan merapatkan matanya, memejam mengeratkan bibirnya.

Tuk.. Tuk..

Tongkat itu dipukulknnya berulang kali membentur permukaan semen yang dingin. Ia tersenyum, menampakkan ekspresi yang bahkan berlipat menakutkan untuk wanita tadi.

"Nuna, Seohyun nuna. Coba tatap aku langsung kemata. Biasakan ?", Tangan dingin itu menyentuh bahu wanita dalam ikatan tadi.

"Ini yang membuatku melakukan ini kepadamu, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi", tatapan manis lelaki tadi berganti tatapan tajam yang dalam.

"Sehun, Sehun, keumanhae !" Kaki Seohyun -namanya- yang tidak terikat berusaha menghindari setiap ayunan tongkat milik Sehun.

"Siapa yang tepat dijanji nuna ? memilih untuk setia apakah hal yang salah untuk ku pilih ? aku rela jika kau meninggalkan ku dengan alasan lain, tetapi untuk alasan kau mencintai orang lain dan bahkan kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini SEMUANYA TIADA BUKTI ! apa yang kau ucap dulupun tiada arti kan sekarang" Tubuh Sehun merosot tangannya mengusap wajah tirusnya geram. Iapun kecewa akan dirinya sendiri. Kecewa akan ia yang tak dapat menjaga cinta wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sehun, jangan siksa dirimu. Kau harus melepaskanku dan masa lalu kita Sehun-ah. Aku akan segera menyandang status lain, semua ini sudah terjadi. Biarkanlah, berikan kebahagiannmu kepada orang yang akan berada disampingku selamanya." Seohyun menatap kearah bawah, menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya. Ia tidak menangis atau merengek meminta ampun kepada Sehun lagi. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang tengah direncanakan Sehun kepadanya, ia sudah lelah.

"Tidak nuna, ia tidak dapat mengambilmu dariku. Kita akan mati bersama disini." Sehun berdiri, menatap mata Seohyun yang kosong dibalik poni cokelat gadis itu. Sehun mengangkat tongkatnya dan memukulkannya keras kearah pipa gas yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. ketika bau gas mulai tercium lalu Sehun menyeringai, ia mendekat kearah Seohyun dan menatapnya sendu. Sehun memeluk tubuh Seohyun erat, lalu ia melemparkan pemantik api kearah pipa yang sudah terbuka dan meyebarkan gas tadi.

**BUMMM**

Baekhyun berjengat dari tempat duduknya ketika mendengar suara hebat itu. kakinya bergetar menahan bobot tubuhnya. Mengerikan,cinta bisa membutakan segalanya fikirnya.

**Pipp.. Pipp.. Pipp..**

** 06**

"Suho, Suho hyung", Lelaki jangkung memanggil orang yang ada didepannya.

"Minho", Suho mendapati hobaenya yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan masih menggunakan pakain sekolah lengkapnya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung ?" Minho bertanya sembari membantu Suho membawa barang bawaannya.

"Aku hanya pergi berbelanja, membantu eomma." Suho menjawab dengan diselingi gelak tawa.

"Minho, kau sendiri mau kemana ?" Minho mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum memberikan sebuah tanda tanya lain pada diri Suho.

"Aku baru saja pulang, menemui Yuri", Suho nempak terkejut. Untuk apa Minho menemui orang yang tengah Suho incar.

"Oh, kalian kencan ?", Suho bertanya dengan pelan.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu hyung, kami resmi berpacaran hari ini", Minho menatap Suho dengan matan bulatnya.

"Chukk..kae" Tenggorokan Suho tercekat. Menahan kata-kata kemarahannya dipangkal lidahnya, tertahan untuk tak terucap.

"Khamshamida", Minho tertawa dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Minho-ya, aku takut menyebrang", tiba-tiba Suho memegang pergelangan tangan kiri milik Minho.

"Ayolah hyung, kau harus membuktikan bahwa gossip yang memberitakan kau takut akan segala hal itu tidak benar." Minho membujuk Suho.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau saja duluan, biar aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Dan terimakasih sudah membawakanku ini. Minhoya, Saranghaja" Suho tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Minho. Minho berjalan mundur, menampakkan deretan gigi atasnya kepaa Suho. Ketika ia hampir sampai diseberang, sebuah truk tiba-tiba oleng dan menabrak Minho yang menyebabkan lelaki muda itu terpental, jatuh, tak kenal ampun.

"Ini yang aku takutkan Minho, bukan karena aku penakut akan segala hal. Tetapi aku takut disalahkan karena aku ada disampingmu saat hari kematianmu", Suho diam, menatap Minho yang kesakitan dari sebrang jalan dimana ia berdiri saat ini.

"Selamat tinggal bodoh, inilah balasannya jika kau mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" Suho beranjak kearh lain, berlawanan arah dengan tujuannya tadi.

Suho masuk kedalam gang kecil, gelap dan berada jauh dari keramain. Snekers hitamnya mengikuti kemana kendak hatinya mengarah. Ia sampai disebuah bangunan bergaya victoria dan memasuki bangunan berpagar tinggi itu dalam diam. Suho masuk, dan disambut dengan gonggongan srigala yang menyalak garang. Ia melemparkan daging segar kearah srigala yang menjaga dipintu depan. Ia menyeringai lalu menampakkan wujud asli dimana hanya ia yang mengetahuinya. Mengeluarkan sayap hitam sepekat sayap gagak. Lingkar matanya mulai disusupi semacam syaraf yang menyembul dari permukaan kulit bawah kantung matanya. Rambut cepaknya tumbuh lebih panjang dan berganti jubah hitam yang melebihi kakinya. Kepalanya tertutup kain hitam semacam tudung yang memberikannya kesan iblis dari dongeng-dongeng romawi kuno.

"Aku, yang akan mencabut nyawamu Minho !", Suho melompat dan mengayunkan sayapnya, menuju tempat dimana Mihno tertabrak. Suho, dia adalah iblis.

**Pipp.. Pipp.. Pipp..**

Baekhyun menganga dibuatnya, apakah ada hal semcam ini didunia nyata ? Apa arti Herosase sebenarnya ? Kegelapan ? Kepahitan ? Kesedihan ? Dendam ? Fantasi ? Atau sebuah Fatamorgana ?. Baekhyun menggelengan kepalanya tidak percaya. Menunduk dalam dengan doa-doa yang mulai ia ucapkan dalam hati. Matanya mulai jenuh, teapi apapun itu ia harus menyudahi semua ini.

**07**

Taman bermain yang sangat luas. Baekhyun melihat taman bermain itu nampak seperti saat ia masih SMA dulu. Belum terlalu bermacam dan juga hanya orang-orang dengan pekerjaan yang bagus dapat membawa keluarganya ketaman bermain eksklusif tersebut. Baekhyun memandang screen itu takjub, tak lama segerombol orang masuk dari pintu depan. dengan jas, dan gaun mewah buatan cina. Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki sebayanya dulu dan juga seorang gadis kecil yg terus membuntuti lelaki tadi.

"Gege, aku ikut denganmu." Gadis kecil itu menggelayut ditangan kanan lelaki muda tadi.

"Tidak ! jangan ikuti aku. aku ingin bermain sendiri disini. Mama aku akan memisahkan diri sampai disini." Lelaki tadi berkata dengan dialek khasnya. mereka, orang China yang kebetulan berlibur keKorea.

Diam-diam bocah kecil itu mengikuti kemana langkah Lelaki muda tadi. Tiada yang menyadarinya, karena orang-orang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Lelaki tadi berjalan kearah sebuah rollercoaster panjang yang nampak mencolok ketika ia sampai ditempat ini tadi.

Dengan cepat, lelaki itu berlari dan menunjukkan kartu perusahaan ayahnya. Ia dengan begitu saja dapat masuk dan menaikinya. Gadis kecil itu masuk, melewati portal dengan menunduk ketika penjaga wahana itu mengambil kartu lainnya. Ia naik pada bangku yang paling depan, sedang adik kecilnya duduk dibarisan ketiga, tertutup oleh tubuh gempal orang lain. Permainan itu mulai beranjak, mulanya lamban, sedang lalu cepat. tubuh kecil gadis itu tak pas dengan pengaman permainan menantang itu. ia menangis sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang.

sesaat setelah lelaki itu menoleh kearah suara yang menurutnya tak asin itu ia mendapati adik satu-satunya tengah menggantung terbalik ditempat duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia ikut menangis melihat adiknya dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Siapapun tolong adikku tolong dia", Lelaki tadi menarik-narik pakaian orang didekat gadis manis itu.

"Baiklah, tolong jangan panik." Lelaki lain diawal 20nya mencoba menenangkan.

"Gapai tanganku anak manis."

"KRIS GE." tetapi, sebelum tangan mungil itu digapainya gadis itu terjatuh dari ketinggian yang memberikan mimpi buruk kepada siapapun yang ada disana.

**Ppip.. Ppip.. Ppip..**

**08**

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya sedih, walaupun ia tidak memiliki adik perempuan yang manis, tapi ia juga manusia yang juga perasa. Ia hendak mundur lagi, tapi ia takut suara aneh itu datang lagi. Maka dari itu, dengan kepercayaan yang tersisa ia menonton video berikutnya dengan sukarela.

Kertas-kertas berhamburan disekitar lelaki itu. ia tengah menyelesaikan esaynya, tetapi yang berbeda adalah ia mengerjakannya disebuah ruangan rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu luas. Ia mengidap penyakit serius disebabkan oleh pola hidupnya selama ini. tetapi ia masih bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang terhitun hanya beberapa bulan lagi itu. Ia melakukan ini karena seseorang, dan hanya dengan cara ia tetap kuliahlah ia dapat melihat sesorang itu. Senior yang ia kagumi sekaligus guru privitenya selama ia dirawat.

"Cheni bagaimana keadaanmu ?", seorang gadis masuk dengan hodie merahnya.

"Seperti biasa nuna." Chen tersenyum dan meletakkan pulpennya.

"Bagaimana tugas yang aku berikan ? Sudah selesai ?. aww lihatlah tempat ini sangat kotor." Lelaki tadi -Chen- tertawa akan kecerewetan seniornya yang satu ini.

"Ya nuna, kau itu cantik. tapi lebih cantik jika kau diam." Chen berkata dengan terus tersenyum.

"Kau ini memuji atau mengejek sebenarnya -_-" Gadis tadi balik memberikan Chen tanggapan

"Aniyo, lupakan saja lah Yoona sunbae." chen menyilangkan kedua tangganya, bersedekap dan mengembungkan pipinya menggemaskan.

"Hey lelaki tampan, jangan seperti itu. atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku"Yonna, gadis itu menggoda Chen yang bersemu pipinya.

"Waha, lihat pipimu seperti tomat." Yoona memegangi perutnya saat tertawa.

"Nuna, bagaimana jika besok aku tidak dapat melihatmu tertawa seperti ini?." Tiba-tiba Chen menatap Yoona sedih.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti ha ? kau harus sembuh Cheni", Yoona mulai menstabilkan emosinya.

"Haha, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini. Oh ya nuna ini esay ku. Kau baca besok saja ne. ingat, besok ! jangan melanggr permintaanku. karena esay ku ini sangat menyedihkan", Chen menyerahkan beberapa kertas kepada Yoona.

"Arraseo, kau istirahatlah sekarang. aku harus pulang sekarang" Yonna mengusap pundak Chen hangat.

"Gomawo nuna", Chen memegang tangan Yoona.

"Ppai dongsaengi." yoona menyampirkan tasnya lalu pergi.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Yoona datang tergesa dengan air mata deras melampawi pori-pori wajahnya. Chen, gagal dioperasi hari ini, dan fatalnya nyawa lelaki itu tak tertolong.

"Chen Chen Chen." Ia meracau satu nama sepanjang perjalanannya. Dadanya sesak dan ia benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal ini benar-benar terjadi. apa yang dikatakan Chen benar. Kemarin, adalah hari teakhirnya.

"Chen bodoh, bangunlah. aku membaca esay mu semalam, maafkan aku melanggar janji ini. kau mencintaiku kan ! cepat kembali bodoh !" Yoona terus meratapi kepergian Chen. semalam, ia membaca esay milik Chen dan menemukan sepotong kata mengganjal diakhir halamannya.

**Chen...**

**Memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.**

namun sekarang, itu hanyalah permintaan Chen yg tak akan pernah sampai.

**Ppip.. Ppip.. Ppip..**

Tatapan Baekhyun kosong, ia tidak menyangka ada kisah cinta semenyakitkan itu. ketika seseorang benar-benar dipertemukan cinta yang berbalas, tetapi cinta itu sia-sia ditebas asa kepada waktu yang tega memisahkan siapa saja. Tak tau apa, kapan dan bagaimana, yang Baekhyun tau perpisahan itu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun merenung, apakah ia pernah mencintai sepenuh hati ? belum rasanya. Ketika kisah-kisah didalam video itu nampak nyata dan menyita perhatiannya, ia terhenyak. Tegurankah ini ? tapi kenapa dia ?, apakan dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga ia menghiraukan hidupnya sendiri.

**09 **

BRAK.. BRAK.. BRAK..

Baekhyun menatap layar TV dengan dahi mengernyit. Hanya ada beberapa pasang kaki yang berlomba, berkejaran dan berdecit.

"BERHENTI ! YA BERHENTI KAU !" suara yang dalam terdengar pertama kali

"KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA JIKA TIDAK MEMATUHI KAMI !" Jeritan kedua terdengar bergema dikoridor lantai dua sekolah yang telah sepi itu.

Langit membayang awan tipis, dengan sapuan warna orange abstrak yang meramaikan kala itu. seorang lelaki dengan mata bulatnya terus berlari, menghindari orang-orang yang bisa saja membunuhnya. Tidak memikirkan apapun, kecuali berlari dan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Kakinya tak gentar untuk terus melangkah, menembus bagian demi bagian yang ia lalui. Peluhny menetes seru, wajahnya sudah lelah den nafasnya tersenggal tak beraturan.

"DO KYUNGSOO !" Orang yang mengejarnya sekitar 5 orang dengan satu ketuanya.

BLAM

Tubuhnya terjatuh, terperosok kelantai bawah. Langkah segerombolan tadi melamban, dan mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Pabbo neo !", D.O panggilan lelaki memelas itu.

"Kau kemanakan uang kami ? apa ibumu itu tidak bisa memberimu uang ha ? kau mencuri barang-barang kami lalu menjualnya. KAU KIRA KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENYADARI INI ?" orang dengan wajah paling seram berkata.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun hyung jebbal maaf kan aku." Darah menetes dari hidungnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Ck ! kami akan memaafkan mu jika kau dapat merasakan ini", D.O diangkat keatas untuk berdiri dan..

DDAK

Tubuhnya jatuh dengan punggungnya yang menghantam dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. D.O terbatuk dan memegangi perutnya yang terhantam pukulan mentah milik Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Kajja." Kyuhyun pergi dengan tangannya yang bertahan disakunya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh dan tidak memerdulikan nasib lelaki itu lagi. Do KyungSoo, ia terabaikan.

**Ppip.. Ppip.. Ppip..**

Baekhyun tertawa, entah karena apa. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang meremehkan semua yang ia lihat saat ini. Lelaki itu nampak baru mengerti kemana jalan cerita ini selanjutnya. Hanya ada kesedihan dan kembali kesedihan.

** 10**

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau.", wanita pertengahan 40 mengusap kepala anak lelakinya sayang, ia nampak menenangkan lelaki itu sekarang.

"Mama, ayo kita pulang keCina." Anak lelaki berambut cokelat itu merengek dan menggoyangkan tangan ibunya.

"Tidak sayang, rumah kita disini sekarang." Wanita itu berkata dengan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mama, kau berbohong. Kau kemarin membujukku untuk berlibur kemarin, bukan untuk meninggalkan Papa disana." Gelengan kepala dan tarikan nafas yang susah terdengar dari wanita itu.

"Papa membuang kita Tao, ia yang melarang kita kembali keCina. Ia akan menikahi sekertarisnya dalam waktu dekat nak. Ia tidak menginginkan kita lagi." Tatapan kosong tergambar dari sorot mata wanita itu sekarang.

Anak lelaki itu bersimpuh dipangkuan ibunya. Memohon ampun akan kata-kata yang seolah menyalahkan wanita itu. Hidup tidak selamanya bagus, dan Hwang Zi Tao sedang mengalami hal ini. Ketika cinta tak berbalas lagi, ketika rasa kecewa hanya tersisa dari puing kepercayaan yang tak membekas. Ketika pilar kepercayaan runtuh karena perasaan yang tak kenal akan pemikiran logis. Sensasi dingin, yang tidak pernah diinginkan siapapun.

**Ppip.. Ppip.. Ppip..**

**12 –Spesial Track- **

"Eomma huhu eomma keumanhae" anak lelaki berkisar 7 tahun menangis dibilik kamarnya. Ia tengah dihukum ibunya. Dipukuli menggunakan rotan tipis.

Wanita itu menatap kaki anaknya yang sudah berdarah itu kosong. Semakin lama semakin menjadi saja pukulan itu, dan menyebabkan kulit betisnya mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Eommaaaaaaaaa." Anak lelaki itu terus memanggil ibunya.

Tetapi, bukannya berhenti wanita itu malah memukul anak lelaki itu dengan tangannya langsung.

"Sudah eomma katakana jangan pernah membahas AYAHMU lagi BYUN BAEKHYUN. AHHHHH" Baekyun terhenyak ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

Apakah itu dia ? kenapa ia bisa ada disana. Tidak ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.

**KLIK **

Layar yang tengah menayangkan kejadian tadi tiba-tiba mati. Memperlihatkan layar hitamnya yang membisu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan nafasnya. Mengatur gerak paru-paru yang memompa oksigen denga susah. Peluh bermunculan dari dahinya, mata tajamnya berkeliaran mencari-cari dimana celah yang bisa ia temukan. karena rasa sesak yang menyerangnya tak kunjung reda. Ia sulit bernafas, tubuhnya terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Knop pintu ia jangkau dengan merangkak, dengan sekali tekan pintu itu terbuka dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk keluar. Dadanya berderu, mencari asupan oksigen lebih. Matanya memejam lalu bangkit dan berlari sekuat-kuatnya. Sesaat sebelum ia menggapai mobilnya, ia melihat anak lelaki yang beberapa saat lalu dipukuli oleh ibunya dalam video terakhir itu. Matanya menyipit, mencoba membaca gerak bibir bocah itu.

"AKU ADALAH KAU", entah dari mana suara itu menusuk pendengaran Baekhyun.

Kaki lelaki itu bergetar, dan tak lama ia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur pintu mobilnya sendiri. Membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Putih, Baekhyun melihat semuanya putih. Apakah ia kembali kedalam ruang itu lagi ? tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia yakin ia sudak keluar dari ruang itu.

**Ppip.. Ppip.. Ppip..**

Suara itu lagi, tapi anehnya Baekhyun tidak dapat menolehkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Dan ia merasakan sakit keseluruhan tubuhnya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi ? tapi kenapa sakitnya benar-benar terasa.

"Hyung." Baekhyun mendengar suara lain menyapanya. Berarti ia tidak sendiri disini.

"Eoh, Sehun kau benar Baekhyun sudah sadar, cepat panggil dokter cepat."

"Baiklah Suho hyung." Sehun, keluar dan memanggil dokter.

Semua nama itu ia mengenalinya sekarang. Semua nama yang ada divideo itu adalah teman-temannya. Tapi apa artinya ? apakah itu salah satu dari masa lalu mereka ? jadi suho adalah iblis ? sesuatu diluar nalarnya.

"Hyung, aku dimana mengapa aku disini ?" Baekhyun mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa karena perban yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Pantas saja terasa sakit, ternyata banyak luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Kau, kutemukan apartementmu dengan darah dan kau sendiri yang menyebabkan ini Baekhyun-ah. Kau sedang depresi atau apa ? hingga kau menancapkan pena ditubuhmu sendiri ? kenapa kau tidak pernah mau berbagi dengan kami ?" Suho mulai berkata dengan penekanan yang terngiang, bergema dirongga otak Baekhyun. Dan 10 orang lainnya mendekat.

"Aku ? Pena ? Darah ?", Baekhyun teringat kembali akan video itu. jadi ini sebenarnya tentang dia ? dan iblis itu sebenarnya malaikat penolongnya ? Suho dan teman temannya yang lain merupakan kilas balik hidupnya. Yah benar, video itu menampakkan semua masa lalu dan juga bisa jadi masa depannya.

"Hyung, ibu mu meninggal dibunuh. Polisi sedang menyelidiki ini, dan ia meninggal 3 jam sebelum kau ditemukan oleh Suho hyung dikamar mu." D.O berucap.

Baekhyun mengingat Video milik Lay. Dimana orang yang memiliki makna nama yang sama, hanya saja mereka berdua teradu dalam ketakutan dan ambis. Lalu, jika aksi menancap pena itu benar-benar terjadi padanya mungkinkah yang membunuh ibunya adalah ia sendiri. Apakah ia penderita orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda sekarang ?

"Baek, kau juga harus tabah. Karena Taeyeon nuna akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya dan belum bisa melepaskan dosen kita itu. Tetapi, tabahlah. Ia kemari saat kau koma kemarin." Luhan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun yang berbalut perban tebal. Baekhyun menganga jadi benar, ini semua adalah kisah hidupnya.

Kisah seorang ayah yang meninggalkan istri dan anak lelakinya demi memilih sekertarisnya, tinggal dengan ibu yang suka menyiksa dan depresi, seorang nuna yang ternyata sudah dimiliki ayahnya sebelum ia lahir, dikroyok temannya sendiri semasa SMA karena ia mencuri barang mereka, pacarnya yang hamil dan tertabrak mobil, kehilangan seorang adik angkat perempuannya ditaman bermain, dan yang terakhit ia membunuh ibunya sendri….

Lantas, apakah yang terakhir harus ia coba ? bunuh diri bersama Taeyeon dengan mengandalkan pipa gas agar ia tidak bisa berpaling dan menikah dengan orang lain ?

Itu bukanlah rencana yang buruk bukan ?

Ia koma, dan pada masa itu ia diberikan gambaran lewat 8 huruf mengganjal dan asing. Seperti kenyataan yang beruntun dan menggunakan orang-orang disekitarnya sebagai gambaran alam bawah sadarnya yang lalu ia lupakan. HEROSASE, kata kunci akan semua mimpi berbentuk kepingan film dan lanjutan video yang bersambung.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun tertawa hingga ia menangis. Ia menepuk dadanya dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya dapat melarang dan menenangkannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Baekhyun berteriak frustari dan menampakkan wajah anehnya. Memang ada sebuah ilusi dan sugesti dalam dirinya, yang menyebabkan kilas ini menjadi cerminan hidupnya. Dan untuk yang terakhir, ia akan mati bersama Taeyeon. Secepatnya...

END


End file.
